Pixi Star
götüm Basic = |-|2015= (Only items different than those in Pixi's regular outfit have been listed) Summer Event: Academy Event: Halloween Event: Christmas Outfit 1: Christmas Outfit 2: |-|2016= (Only items different than those in Pixi's regular outfit have been listed) New Year's Event: Easter Event: Summer Event (Star Games): Appearances *She is in the new user scene for all female players. *She adds all female players and therefore is on on the friends list of all female players, and cannot she be deleted once added. *She was used in the casting game prior to its removal. *In the MovieStarPlanet app icon. *In a forum post by MSP addressing who she is. *On two of the 2015 homepage slides. *On the 2015 level up pop-up. *On various news graphics. *In the 2015 Summer, Academy, and Halloween events. *On the 2015 Christmas calendar. *In the 2016 New Year's, Easter, and Summer events. *In a 2016 television advertisement. *In the animation "Date with Pixi" and "Selfie with Stars". Trivia *She replaced the movie extra, "Samantha". She replaced her after Samantha's clothes were being changed by players who were exploiting a weakness in the games system (on select servers ), however, this was not necessarily the reason, or one of the reasons, for the replacement. **Additionally, Pixi's account is Samantha's (this can be seen in older movies). *She was first introduced in the IE server for testing and was released on the US server on March 10th, 2015. *Players cannot make a username with both "Pixi" and "Star" in it if in that order. *There is no way for the player to avoid her friend request. Even if it's avoided by the player, it will still be accepted. *Players cannot message her or write in her guestbook. *Despite being shown in other locations with her unique hoop earrings, she doesn't wear them in-game as that would cause her headphones to be removed. *She has a boonie named Lilly. *Since the summer of 2015, Pixi's lips are unique and, by default, are in a (smaller than normal) smiling position. **On the app, Pixi has the normal smile expression. *She makes looks for every theme. *She is best friends with Zac Sky & Holly Nova *She was previously a celeb. *She was a "nameless character" prior to her official release as Pixi Star. *Due to an old glitch on the Moviestarplanet app, you could see her level, it also worked with Zac Sky and Holly Nova Artbooks Character-PixiStar-Artbook11.png|Happy Easter!! Character-PixiStar-Artbook10.png|HAPPY VALENTINES DAY Character-PixiStar-Artbook9.png|Safer Internet Day Character-PixiStar-Artbook8.png|HAPPY NEW YEAR! Character-PixiStar-Artbook7.png|MERRY CHRISTMAS! Character-PixiStar-Artbook6.png|Happy Halloween! Character-PixiStar-Artbook5.png|Horse of Shapes Character-PixiStar-Artbook4.png|Happy Easter!! Character-PixiStar-Artbook3.png|Guess Who.. :) Character-PixiStar-Artbook2.png|Who's your Favorite? Character-PixiStar-Artbook1.png|I <3 MSP Gallery Character-PixiStar-Pop-upProfile.png|Pixi's pop-up profile. Character-PixiStar-OldPlayerMessage.png|Pixi's message to old players. Character-PixiStar-NewUserScene1.png|Pixi in the new user scene. Character-PixiStar-JoinMessage.png|Pixi's message to new players. Character-PixiStar-FriendRequest.png|Pixi adding the player. Characters-PixiStarAsSamantha.png|Pixi in players friends list with Samanthas icon. Character-PixiStar-LivingRoom.png|Pixi's Living Room. Character-PixiStar-Garden.png|Pixi's Garden. Character-PixiStar-Kitchen.png|Pixi's Kitchen. Character-PixiStar-PartyRoom.png|Pixi's Party Room. Character-PixiStar-Look4.png|Pixi's "Everyday Look". Character-PixiStar-Look11.png|Pixi's "Old Look" Character-PixiStar-Casting.png|Pixi in the casting game. Characters-AppIconPixi&Zac.png|Pixi in the MSP app icon. Characters-Pixi&ZacForum.png|The forum explaining who Pixi is. Characters-MeetPixi&Zac.png|Pixi in a news graphic. Characters-WeeklyChatRoom.png|Pixi in a news graphic Characters-2015Rich&FamousSlide.png|Pixi on a homepage slide. Characters-2015StyleSlide.png|Pixi on a homepage slide. Characters-2015LevelUp.png|Pixi in the level up pop-up Character-PixiStar-2015SummerCS.png|Pixi in the 2015 summer event news graphic. Character-PixiStar-2015Summer1.png|Pixi during the 2015 summer event Character-PixiStar-2015Summer2.png|Pixi during the 2015 summer event Character-PixiStar-2015Academy2.png|Pixi during the 2015 academy event. Character-PixiStar-2015Academy1.png|Pixi during the 2015 academy event. Character-PixiStar-2015Halloween1.png|Pixi during the 2015 Halloween event. Characters-2015ChristmasCalendar.png|Pixi in the 2015 Christmas calendar. Characters-2015ChristmasSlide.png|Pixi in the 2015 Christmas news graphic. Character-PixiStar-2016NewYears1.png|Pixi during the 2016 New Year's event. Character-PixiStar-2016NewYears2.png|Pixi during the 2016 New Year's event. Character-PixiStar-2016Easter1.png|Pixi during the 2016 Easter event. Characters-SelfieWithStars.png|Pixi in the "Selfie with Stars" animation. Character-PixiStar-2016Summer1.png|Pixi during the 2016 Summer event. Character-PixiStar-2016Summer2.png|Pixi during the 2016 Summer event. Screen Shot 2016-10-23 at 13.26.59.png|Pixi Star's Outfit in the 2016 halloween event Screen Shot 2016-10-23 at 13.32.00.png Character-PixiStar-Look15.png|Easter Farm Festival Character-PixiStar-Look14.png|April Fools Character-PixiStar-Look13.png|Report Racism! Character-PixiStar-Look12.png|Rags 2 Riches Character-PixiStar-Look11.png|My Old Look Character-PixiStar-Look10.png|Winter Look Character-PixiStar-Look9.png|Junk Food Character-PixiStar-Look8.png|Skeleton Character-PixiStar-Look7.png|Nature Child Character-PixiStar-Look6.png|Burning Character-PixiStar-Look5.png|Pink Fun Character-PixiStar-Look4.png|My Everyday Look Character-PixiStar-Look3.png|My Animal Look Character-PixiStar-Look2.png|Queen Character-PixiStar-Look1.png|Emo Dreamers Category:General Category:Characters